


Timespace

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: M/M, No Sequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Closing the space.
Relationships: Lyner Barsett/Ayatane Michitaka
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Timespace

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, August 14/the shape that I'm in now

Somehow, there was a space between them. It was small, but it was there, and it would not do. Lyner's bed was far from large; his apartment was far from large. And yet there was a space... Ayatane reached to pull Lyner closer, until skin was against skin and there was no way to ignore anything about the other. 

"Ayatane..." 

There was no sense in letting Lyner talk. Whatever he was going to say with words, he could say with his hands. Ayatane kissed him, shifting closer yet, until he was half on top of Lyner and Lyner's hands were in his hair and on his back... 

Yes, this was it; Lyner's hands on rewritten markings, again, as if reminding them both that things had changed. As if that was the only thing that had changed-- 

But there was no need to dwell on how they'd ended up in Lyner's apartment or his bed. That had just been something bound to happen. 

Lyner had him on his back a moment later, rewritten markings forgotten as his hands reached between them. 

Neither of them was terribly good at anything other than rushing through this... 

Ayatane didn't mind. He had the time.


End file.
